


Something Like Us | Phan

by sevenskies



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Domestic Phan, Future Me Will Cringe at This, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead Of Being Productive, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, Ship, YouTubers - Freeform, how do i tag stuff, relationship drama, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenskies/pseuds/sevenskies
Summary: Dan decides to use a YouTube tag as his way of telling Phil that he has a not-so-little crush on him. Phan is real, but will it last?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my attempt at romance, please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra fluffy for the first two thirds (or should I should I say... PHLUFFY?!(that's been done so many times before however i apologise for nothing)) and smut for the last bit. what more do you want from me?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sexy people (soz that was creepy af) I return! I'm not dead!! Who tf would miss me anyway?!! NO ONE!!!!! that got dark.
> 
> Here's the actual chapter :)

Phil- So the Chapstick Challenge was uploaded to danisnotonfire two days ago and last time I checked, it had 4 million views. Dan says we've got a viral on our hands, that people will think we're just doing it for views. It was the best video I've ever filmed with him though, because this time we could both go full-on Love-Eyes Lester and Heart-Eyes Howell without having to try and hide it from the internet and each other. 

It's 4am and I can't sleep, or keep the stupid lovesick grin off my face. I toss and turn but I don't really want to fall asleep, I'll be thinking of Dan no matter my state of wake, so it doesn't really matter. I'm just remembering Dan's face when he realised that I reciprocated this close-to-love. Do I love Dan? I think so. You can't love someone after two days of legitimately being together. You can love them after seven years of wishing, though. I don't have to put a time limit on falling in love with Dan, though. I can be with him forever. The thought comforts me. I remember the surprise party Louise threw for Dan and I yesterday. My smile grows wider as I relive Dan's squeal. "I hate surprises. Louise! Really?!" Felix & Marzia were there, Zoe, Joe, Alfie, Caspar, Marcus, Tyler, Troye, Tanya, Jim, Ro, and Ian and Anthony. Dan and I had to excuse ourselves at regular intervals to take calls from excited, loving family members. Louise and Zoe giggled excitedly throughout, and Tyler enjoyed telling anyone who'd listen, "I TOLD Y'ALL I SHIPPED IT! BAM!"  
I check the clock and it's now 5:30am. Ooops. I'm trying desperately to get to sleep so I don't turn into zombie Phil in the fast approaching daylight when I hear footsteps.

I freeze, before remembering that I share the flat with someone. A someone who shuffles into my room into a Totoro onesie and makes me want to tackle him he looks so adorable.  
"Philly, you awake?"  
"How did you know?"  
"You emit an aura of wakefulness. When you can't sleep, I can't sleep. I swear to God, Phil, you have the worst sleep pattern apart from yours truly."  
"Bear, shut up fill the vacant spot not only in this bed, but in my heart."  
"Oh wow, Phil, your big take away from your English degree was over the top romantics, but you're still behind on the puns. Priorities, jeez."  
"Dan, you love my puns."  
Dan pulls back the duvet and snuggles into my shoulder. "Maybe." he whispers "Maybe I love everything about you, even your offensive puns."  
"Maybe I love everything about you, even your 'ironic' fashion choices"  
"Your weirdly adorable animal impressions."  
"Your melodramatics"  
"I hate you, Phil"  
I laugh and roll over to face Dan's indignant expression. I tuck his dusty brown hobbit hair behind his ear, because that seems romantic, right?  
"Well, Daniel, you might have to change that."  
"And why do I have to do that, Philip?"  
"Because I think I love you."  
Dan smiles at me, his gorgeous little smirk thing that he does just to melt me.  
"I think I love you, too" Dan whispers.

 

Dan

 

I wake up in Phil's bed, our limbs snaked around one another's, one of his hands weaving fingers between mine, and my hair tucked behind my ear, his palm resting on my hot cheek. I remember him telling him he loved me. That was probably the most amazing thing I've ever heard him say, the most beautiful thing I've ever heard or felt. I realise that I didn't just say I loved him because I felt I should. I collect my thoughts and come to the conclusion that I know two things for certain. 1. I love Phil Lester, and 2. this is how I want to wake up literally every day for the rest of my life.

We lounge around the flat all day, migrating from bed to sofa creases to other bed. Our lack of sleep has us returning to a cushioned surface every five minutes or so.

The day passes in the best kind of drowsiness. It's evening before I know it and I suggest we do a livestream. "If you want" Phil shrugs. "Yeah, I think I do want". He smiles shyly at me, our eyes holding onto a connection for a couple of throbbing seconds. I lean in, and Phil tries to secure a more romantic angle but presses 'Go Live' instead by nudging the mouse pad. We're going live apparently. "Oops!" Phil squeaks and the chat opens up for enough time for a few well-wishers to tip a couple of bars, send a couple messages, before I shut the MacBook aggressively. I kiss him with equal aggression, making it sound like I'm trying to hurt him. God, I'd have to kill myself if I hurt Phil. I don't even know if I'm joking.  
We break apart after what could have been five months for all the shits I don't give. Shy smiles and hugs, that's the rest of our night in a nutshell. Oh my God, we're turning into one of 'those' couples already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? i cringed as i was writing the smut but my friends told me i was an awkward squish and it was good so im posting it. comment to let me know the fluff-to-smut ratio you would like in the future.  
> and ghost readers? i love that you're checking out my stuff, but comments and kudos are always welcome (duh) and my day improves by about one million percent when I see that I've got kudos or a comment.  
> Xx I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! Please comment to give me feedback or even just to say hi (I'm very lonely). Kudos would be greatly appreciated, I'll know to add chapters sooner if I know you're enjoying this!  
> Thanks again for reading! Baaaiiii Xx


End file.
